


More Flowers

by Emeraldcity2020



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fingering, It gonna get dirty yall, Mentions of Sex, Smut, talk of threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldcity2020/pseuds/Emeraldcity2020
Summary: Persephone wants to invite a friend over for a night of fun.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone/ Original Female Character (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	1. A Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably end up being 2 or three chapters.

Hades and Persephone were enjoying a quiet evening at home on the couch together, the fireplace crackling, snow softly falling outside.

“Aidoneus?” Persephone's voice softly spoke, bringing him out of his novel.

“ Yes, sweetness?” Hades smiles.

“ Remember that three way we had a few months ago…?”

Hades eyes widen, a little caught off guard by the statement his wife just made, but then his memory snaps back to that night, tangled limbs, his pink goddess pressed between two gods, the sounds she made when they were both inside her at the same time. He chuckled to himself, pushing his glasses back up his nose, closing his book. “ How could I forget that night Kore?”

“ Do you think you would be up to doing something like that again?” She asks, fiddling with the hem on her sweater, her cheeks flushing a deeper shade of magenta.

Hades breath catches in his throat, she has always been unpredictable, when she first mentioned to him that she was interested in a three way he was quite surprised, and a little bit excited if he was being honest. “ I would love to do that type of thing again Kore.” He says with a low rumble to his voice. “ I can call him right now if you want.” He stammers, scrambling for his phone in his pocket.

Persephone stilled his movement’s, putting her hand on his, pressing her body into his side. “ Not him, I had someone else in mind…” She whispers, stroking her finger along one of the scars peeking out from his collar.

“Oh?” He questions, genuinely curious and just a little bit nervous, “ Who would that be.” He muses, running his thumb along her bottom lip.

“ You know my friend Cynthia right?” She smiles at him batting her long lashes.

Hades thinks his heart stopped, he was not expecting this. Cynthia was a flower nymph they’ve had over for dinner a few times, small, pink and curvy like his wife. “ I-I didn’t know you w-would be interested in something like that.”

“What? Women?” She giggled.

He nodded, his lips parted.

“ Why do you think I was so good at kissing when we started dating?” 

“ Wait, so you’ve…?” He could feel his pants tighten at the idea of his queen and another woman that looks so much like her, being together… like that.

“ It was after I left for the mortal realm for a few weeks and after you broke it off with Minthe, I told her I’de never really kissed anyone and neither had she, so we just explored that together, made each other feel good, we would braid each other’s hair, massage each other with oils, bathe together, touch each other in ways we’ve never been touched before, it was such an enriching experience.” She smiles, cupping her hand over his strained erection.

“ How do you surprise me everyday sweetness?” He groans pushing his hips up to meet her hand. 

“ So you like my idea?” She asks, pressing her smirking lips to his neck.

“I think it’s pretty apparent that I really like your idea sweetheart, have you contacted her yet?” He smiles rubbing his hand up and down her bare thigh. 

“ Not yet…” She sighs, moving her position so she’s straddling his lap. “ But she always tells me she would be down.” She moans as she rocked her hips against his. “ Tell me what your thinking Aidoneus, I want to know.” 

“ I’m thinking I might not be able to last long, when there’s going to be two curvy pink women pleasuring each other in my bed, the two of you moaning, chasing your orgasms.” He confesses, snaking his hand down to her bare hot center, wet with her arousal.

“ Tell me what you want to see, what do you want us to do to each other, what do you want to do to us?”

“Oh, Kore, darling, I want to see and do everything with the two of you…” He growls, dipping two fingers inside her, using his thumb to work small circles around her sensitive bud.

“ I should have brought this idea up sooner huh? I didn’t know you would be this excited about it.” She smiled, rocking herself on top of Hades hand. 

“ I suppose so little goddess, you know I have a special spot for the color pink, I can’t wait to see more of it rolling around my in sheets, I want to see your faces buried in between each other’s legs, maybe we can even pull out one of the strap on’s and I can watch her fuck you.” 

Persephone was loudly moaning out now, moving herself up and down on his fingers, her orgasm fastly approaching her. “ Oh! Aidoneus! Don’t stop!”

It was just a few more thrusts of his fingers before she completly fell apart in his arms, crying out his name.  
“So you'll let her know were intrested?” Hades says, stroking the hair from her face.

“Yes.” She pants aginst his sholder, “I’ll let her know.”


	2. A Dinner Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia comes over for dinner.

Persephone hung up the phone with a big smile on her face. “So Cynthia is coming over for dinner tonight! That cool?”

Hades nearly choked on his coffee when she said that. “So soon?” He coughs out, dabbing his mouth with his napkin. “ We only discussed this last night.”

“ Is it too soon, do you want more time?” Persephone stammers, sitting down in the chair next to him at their dining table, taking his hand in hers. 

“ Oh, no! I’m just a little surprised, I didn’t expect this to happen so quickly…’’

“Sooo...You're ready?” She asks, taking her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Oh sweetness I’m definitely ready, I’m-...just…”

“Just what?” She whispers, running her fingers through his hair.

“Ok, don't laugh, but I'm a little nervous…” He didn't meet her eyeliner when he said it, looking down at his empty plate.

“Oh, Baby!” She giggles, standing up and moving to sit in his lap. “ You have nothing to be nervous about, Cynthia is super chill.”

“Well, it's just that I’ve never been with two women at the same time before, I don't really know what to do with myself, I don't want to disappoint you…”

She cupped his face with both her hands and looked into his eyes, “Darling, you should never worry about disappointing me, Ok? That's something you never need to worry about. I know you're going to be your perfect sexy self.”

“You really think so?” He asks, locking eyes with her, gripping her wrists.

“Of course, my love, your magnificent, anyone would be beyond lucky to get in bed with you, with my approval of course.” She joked.

“Well thank you my queen.” He chuckled “I love you.”

“I love you too, Aidoneous, now help me tidy up before Cynthia gets here.” She nodded to the deshivled living room that had been put out of order from their lovemaking session the previous night. “I don't want to scare her off as soon as she walks in.” Persephone says with a wink.

“I suppose that wouldn't be good? Would it?” Hades says with a smile and a smack to Persephone's ass as she gets up from his lap.  
Persephone turns around to him and smirks, “Be careful Mr.Scoundrel, we just may have to work you into submission if you keep that up.”

“Oh, anything but that…” He says, a sarcastic wit to his voice.

“Be good darling, I don't want to have to punish you when we have a guest over, but I will” She says, taking his hand to stand him up.

“Is that a promise, Little goddess?” He grins following her lead into the living room.

“It just might be your majesty.” She chuckles, “Now help me pick up the pieces to the coffee table you broke.”

Hades was absent mindedly stirring the tomato soup when the doorbell rang, he glanced at the time, 8:00 on the dot, precisely when she said she would be here. Hades stood motionless for a moment, Persephone was still in the shower. “I suppose Im going to have to get that huh bud?” He questioned to Mushroom who was sitting patiently by the stove. He quickly wiped his hands on the dish towel, taking a deep breath and making his way to the door.

“Hades!” Cynthia’s sugary voice chirped as soon as he opened the door, she really did look very similar to Persephone, wearing a flowy yellow dress that fell off her shoulders, daisys scattered in her long pink hair. He nearly stumbled back when she leaped to wrap her arms around his neck, giggling into his ear.

“Evening Cynthia, how are you?” Hades asked, dropping her to her feet and clearing his throat, closing the door behind her.

“I'm doing wonderful! How about you?” She always had the most cheery attitude.

“I'm doing well thank you. Persephone has been excited to see you all day.” He says, leading her to the kitchen.

“Just Persephone?” Cynthia questions, a smirk on her lips, raising her eyebrow.

Hades felt his cheeks flush at her statement. “Oh I'm thrilled to see you! It's been so long since we've had you over, can I offer you anything to drink?” Hades was wanting to change the subject, wishing his wife would walk into the room soon.

“I’ll take a red, thankyou.” Cynthia laughs, a sly smile on her lips.

“Make that two darling!” Persephone muses as she steps into the room, wearing a tight denim dress, her hair in a tall ponytail. 

Hades looked up to see the two women make eye contact with one another and rush to one another, coming together for a tight embrace.

“ It’s been so long Blossom!” Cynthia said stroking her hands up and down Persephone's back. “I've missed you so much!”

“I've missed you too, I'm so excited you wanted to come over.” Persephone said, running her fingers through Cynthia's hair. “How is everyone doing, I haven't talked to anyone in ages.” She asked, leading Cynthia to sit at the table.

“Oh we all miss you, we talk about you all the time, I miss swimming and sleeping with you.” Cynthia said, lacing her fingers with Persephones.

“We have time for that tonight Cynthia, don't worry.” Persephone said, cupping her hand around Cynthia's cheek.

“What are we talking about over here?” Hades questions, sliding their glasses of wine in front of them.

“Nothing much baby, just catching up.” Persephone said, batting her lashes.

“Of course…” Hades chuckles moving back to the kitchen to bring the soup to the table.

Cynthia watches him move back into the kitchen, and then turns back to Persephone. “Oh Blossom, he's going to be so fun to play with!” Cynthia whispered. “How is he going to keep himself together, I can tell he’s barely holding on! I'm surprised he hasn't said anything!”

Persephone looks at her husband, now making his way over to the table with the soup filled tureen. “Oh, he can hold out for a while, but you'll see how passionate he really is…”

“Soup is served ladies!” Hades said, placing the dish on the table and scooping it into the bowls.

Cynthia brought her bowl closer to her and inhaled the scent coming off it. “ Oh it smells wonderful! Did you make this Hades?” She asked, looking at him with wide eyes, the straps on her dress starting to fall lower.

Hades tried not to notice and met the nymphs eyeline, “Oh- yes, my own recipe.”

“He’s quite skilled in many areas, Cynthia, I'd love for him to show them off to you.” Persephone says looking at Hades over her wine glass, giving him a little wink.  
“ Oh, Persephone…” Hades sighed, relishing the dual feminine giggles, and trying to act calm and collected despite the feel of his flushing cheeks and the tight sensation in his pants.

During their meal, Cynthia caught them both up on what was going on in the mortal realm, as well as Hades going on about the latest news out of the underworld, to his surprise Cynthia was quite interested in what he had to say, he went on about trials, soul collecting and how wonderful his queen is at her job. Persephone eventually was the one brave enough to say something about the elephant in the room. 

“Hades dear, would you mind cleaning up, I want to get things started with Cynthia.” Persephone said, rounding the table and taking Cynthia's hand. “You might want to hurry up if you don't want to miss anything darling, we’ll be waiting for you in the bedroom.” 

Hades watched as his queen and the nymph scurried down the hallway together giggling, holding hands, his pants were uncomfortably tight now, his erection pressing against the zipper of his slacks.

“Oh fuck.” He said to himself, not quite realizing what he got himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave it up to the reader to decide what god they spent the night with...


End file.
